sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ember the Foxhog
Ember the Foxhog (エンバーフォックスホッグ), known as Ember to her friends, is the 17-year-old daughter of Jeff the Hedgefox, who was killed in a GUN raid when she was 14, and an unknown female hedgehog who died after childbirth. She now lives with the robotic hedgehog that rescued her from Cellie Shimmer, C-72 GENA. History Childbirth: Death of a parent Ember was born on December 12, with not that much time being close to her mother. Her mother died after she had Ember, who ended up living her life without a mom. Her dad was the whole world to her because of this, and he wasn't sure he was ready to handle a child on his own. So he had his older sister Elizabeth take care of his daughter until he got onto his feet. Growing up: A quiet life Ember lived with her aunt Beth for quite some time. Being a hybrid, she never really had much friends in school because of her species, but she got along well with the people who she was able to really consider her friend. She finally moved back in with her father when she was 9 years old, now finally ready to take care of his daughter. The Raid: Loss of her father Ember, now having found refuge and confidence in her father again, was able to live a happier life with him in the city. She made much more friends than she had made in the suburbs where Beth lived, had better relationships with her friends, and did very well in school. However, somehow this would all be taken away with her, because when she was 15, her father was caught in the crossfire of a GUN raid that killed not only him, but his soon-to-be second wife Chrissy Fox as well. Her uncle Braydon, who also was caught in the crossfire, was injured to the point that he had to get electronic prosthetics for his right arm and both his legs. Her confidence now lost, she slipped into the shadows for a while, staying in the old apartment her father lived in before he met his first wife. Befriending the Robot: Cellie's Hostage and C-72 GENA After two years, she was ready to come out of hiding, when Cellie Shimmer, her uncle's old girlfriend turned rogue villain, kidnapped her. Having killed Braydon, she was going to eradicate Ember as well because of her ties to the robohog. This would never come through, as C-72 GENA killed Cellie first. Having rescued Ember, GENA and the foxhog became close friends, soon to the point that they started living together. Personality Ember is a socially apt foxhog who can be a social grace at times, other times a great big ball of energy. She can also be too prideful at times, making her a tad bit hotheaded once in a while, but her friends know how to keep around this. She has never done any combat ever in her life due to her quiet childhood, so she doesn't have a great defense strategy planned out, although when needed she does know how to spin jump, spin dash, and double jump. She is also a tomboy, liking video games as much as a boy would. As such, she's not really a fan of the "girly-girl" personality and will, unless it's a special occasion, never wear a poofy skirt, dress, or makeup. The only exception to this is mascara, but only in trace amounts. Theme Songs Main Theme: My Sweet Passion - Nikki Gregoroff - Sonic Adventure (1998/1999) Young Ember Theme: Believe in Myself - Kaz Silver - Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) Danger Theme (Severe): The Second Malformation of G - Resident Evil 2 (1998) Danger Theme (Normal): Escape from Laboratory - Resident Evil 2 (1998) Safety Theme: Safe from Fear - Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (1999) Boss Theme: Menacing Nemesis - Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (1999) Memories Theme: Save Theme - Resident Evil 4 (2005) Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Neutral